


Aubergine

by IntoTheTrashVerse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Pavlovian Conditioning, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, as well as straight up rape, but like, i'll add more warnings as we go along, speed run pavlovian conditioning with the help of Orochimaru and his human experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheTrashVerse/pseuds/IntoTheTrashVerse
Summary: Obito has a side project. His main focus is the infinite Tsukuyomi, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun dismantling and ruining Kakashi's life during the process.Kakashi thought it all began when the masked man stole him away from his mission and didthatto him. In truth, Obito had been manipulating him for much longer than anyone would think to expect.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Others, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 27
Kudos: 148





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING: for real, dead dove right here. don't eat it. If you choose to eat the dead dove, that's on you. 
> 
> ALSO: Kakashi is twenty here, I'm putting Obito like three years older because the time line be messy af. I'm not working with Sensei Kakashi because there will be no children in this fic, mentioned or otherwise. I'm abouta fuck up this mans whole career.

Sparks pinged at his synapses, dragging him from his subconscious with each jolt of his body. He was moving, back and forth, something shoving him into the ground to a rough beat, alongside the sparks. He grunted, it wasn't an altogether bad feeling, pleasurable, even, but confusing. 

A whine escaped from him unbidden as the rhythm abated and slowed to a stop. Awareness leaked into his mind with all the tenacity of a dripping tap, and he was torn between wanting to hold onto this blissful peace between waking and sleep versus the knawing curiosity willing him to investigate just what that pleasurable feeling was. 

He got the impression he hadn't experienced it to its full effect, his mind was drowsy and his train of thought stopped and started on its tracks, getting nowhere fast. A vast fog clouded his senses, slowly lifting. Waiting it out seemed to be the only viable solution. 

"... good, that's good, Kakashi, won't be long now," a voice penetrated the fog, along with hints of feeling. A soft caress of his cheeks, a press against his chest, a slip down his waist, varying pressures alternating across his body. With each second, they became more realised, and he was no longer a limp observer. 

A tweak of his nipple had him choking out a surprised gasp and his body was alight, his nerves overly sensitive to both the cold and the ministrations. The question of who was conducting these ministrations entered his mind but was quickly dismissed when fingers wrapped around his dick and slid torturously slowly to the shaft. 

Another whine and he opened his eyes to darkness. His heartbeat racketed up as he feared he'd gone blind and the cooing and quiet shushes by his ear failed to calm him. Fumbling, his hands flew to his face, still a little numb but able to identify his headband and its position below his brow. 

"Ah, I get it," the voice said while Kakashi concentrated on getting his breathing back under control. Strong hands wrapped around his own and brought them away from his face. "It has to stay on, for now, but if you're good I could take it off in the future."

... Good? He opened his mouth to form a question but the words transformed into an unintelligble noise as lips eneveloped his and a searching tongue swiped along the back of his teeth. Unprepared for the intrusion, he gasped for air when they parted. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," the voice chuckled and a thumb pressed down against his bottom lip before swiping along his cheekbone and then to his scalp as a hand cradled his head. "I think I like you more when you can't speak. You'd be saying all kind of mean things right now if you weren't so far under."

"I..." He could speak, but the words weren't coming to him. "I... I don't, I-" 

Again, his words were lost to a kiss. Again, he was unprepared and gasping when it was over. Just as he caught his breath, it left him again as the hand returned to his dick and squeezed lightly, holding still. 

Evidently, his speech wasn't the only one of his impaired skills, only now did he realise he'd had a consistent dull ache around his ass and his head was pulsing. Levels of discomfort piled on top of each other and his body cringed, shifting his dick in its hold ever so slightly. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay," the voice attempted to soothe but had little effect, "hmm, I guess there's only so much I can do with that technique, I'll have to work on it. For now..." he punctuated his sentence with the chilling dripping of lube onto Kakashi's dick, prompting him to suck air between his teeth at the bad-good feeling. 

Slowly, the hand pumped him, slavering his dick with the lube and shortening his breath. As the precipice of his pleasure was reached, the motion stopped and Kakashi whined again, loud and petulant this time. 

"Haha, it's okay Kakashi, you'll get it, I promise, but you've already spent a few times and I don't want to find your limit now you're awake and I haven't even gotten to be inside you," the voice explained and arms wrapped around his torso, flipping him over. 

His face didn't appreciate the soil it was pressed against, and his nose twitched at the grass (where was he?). He welcomed the friction on his dick but it was short-lived, those same arms lifted his ass into the air and he heard the shuffling of cloth as someone stood up behind him. 

"I wonder how much time we have left, will the technique wear off before your comrades arrive or will it be the other way around?" The voice asked although Kakashi didn't think the question was directed at anyone in particular. 

He tried to answer anyway, clarity was returning to him at a much faster rate than it was before and inklings of a very wrong, very bad feeling hung at the back of his mind. "The technique?" His voice was rough and it hurt a little to speak (why?). 

"Just a little something to make all this possible," the voice replied and Kakashi was about to ask for elaboration when a quick, unforgiving squeeze swiped from the base of his dick all the way to the top, gathering the lube before it was spread between his ass cheeks just as quickly. All words became frazzled and only drew further out of reach as two fingers slipped inside of him. 

It should have hurt more, he knew enough, had read enough, to know you couldn't go straight into someone's hole with two fingers just like that. But the stretch was negligible and soon a third joined. Only when the scissoring picked up did his walls protest and he grunted at the pain. 

"Look at that, no trouble at all! But I guess that's what happens when someone is used properly, right? It wasn't this easy at first. It's a shame I can't keep you like this, but I have plans for the future, for the world and for you. When I have more time, I could keep you ready all the time. Damn, I can't wait. But I guess it'll be good motivation."

While the voice had been talking, the movement stopped, leaving the three fingers stuffed inside of him. It was hard to focus on the words with them there, filling him but not quite all the way. Somehow, he felt it would take quite a bit more to really fill him up. 

Then, they moved, differently this time, searching. Kakashi groaned as they found what they were looking for and the voice let out an "ahah" as he proceeded to massage his prostate. The attention was unrelenting, turning his blood to lava, his breaths panting, tongue lolling on the ground like a dog (what happened to his mask?), ready to cum untouched until a hand gripped his dick and the pressure prevented him from releasing. 

He whined long and loud, denied yet again, his head a mess, unable to think of anything but the incredible pleasure in his ass and grip on his dick until suddenly both were gone and the shock of the emptiness provoked a wordless moan from his throat. 

One arm lifted his chest while a hand gripped his hair and pulled back as far as his neck would allow. "Look at you, you're a wanton mess. Your face is all red, saliva dripping from your mouth, tongue hanging out- agh! This is so much better than I expected! But it's not quite up to the standards of my imagination. When we do this again, I'll have you crying and screaming. Eventually, I won't even need the technique to do it either. You'll get all worked up because I tell you to, without any touching. Sounds like a tall order, right? Well, I don't know all of the logistics yet, but I'll make it happen."

This was horrible. He'd been brought to the edge for nothing, his insides were gapingly empty, his dick was aching. He whined in protest at the strain on his neck and the general injustice of his circumstances (what circumstances were these, exactly?). 

"Okay, okay, hm, wait-" the voice paused before a dark chuckle, so different from his jolly demeanour so far, rumbled above Kakashi. "Our time is almost at an end. You want this, right? You want me to fill you up and let you cum, yes?"

"... y-yes," he managed to spit out and he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, his face making hard contact with soil and he grunted at the pain. 

"Tell me you want it, tell me what it is you want. I just said it, it shouldn't be hard to repeat my words. I know you're having trouble, but you are the copy-cat here, just repeat after me: I want you to fuck me so hard I come untouched."

The words were carefully enunciated and it was true, copying was easier than searching for his own words and orderng them. "I, I want you to... fuck me."

"Again, and I need you to say it louder. It has to be loud, okay?"

Fuck. One finger was back, feather-light against his prostate. He couldn't go through all that again, he needed to reach completion. Louder. Repeat. He could do that. He could. "I want-"

"Too quiet," the voice said and the finger pressed down-

"I want, I want! I Wa-waaah-" His thoughts slipped like water between his hands as the finger pressed again and began to circle. 

"Go on."

"I want- I wa-ant..." He couldn't. 

"If you don't say it, I'll just leave you like this. Maybe I'll tie you up and make sure you can't relieve yourself."

Two fingers. Were. In him. Doing that. The pleasure was mounting. But it wasn't what he needed. It was the same. Same. Damnit, it was going to happen again if he didn't say it!

"I want... I wa..." He'd have to, he'd have to- "I-I want you to fuck me so hard I come untouched!" He shouted in a moaning rush. 

The fingers were replaced by something much thicker, pushing into him all at once and his lips formed an 'o', unable to even make a sound at the sudden intrusion. It retreated and then pushed back just as quickly, setting a brutal pace, his face rubbing against soil with each thurst, his whole body moving with it. 

Pain mingled with pleasure and he had no space for thought, just the thrusting against his prostate, his ass entirely full and empty in turns spanning seconds, his walls burning at the stretch. He panted madly, broken noises joining the grunting voice above him. The climax built and he almost didn't even realise he was cumming until the precipice was reached, and, this time, the burning pelasure was released in wet spurts that splattered his chest. 

He sighed, the sound tremoring as the thrusting continued. He whimpered as his oversensitive body continued to be assaulted until the man came as well, hot liquid coating Kakashi's insides. The intrusion left his body and he slumped, his ass still up due to the position but he didn't have the energy to move. 

The sound of four shunshins entered his ears and his heart dropped, although his mind hadn't quite caught up to his body's instincts. The wrong feeling from before swamped him without any logic to explain why he was suddenly panicking. 

"Well, hello there!" The voice said and then Kakashi was dragged up from his slump and held against the chest of the man. "You're right on time! I'm done now, you can have him back."

Kakashi grunted in pain and he was thrown a couple feet across the ground. Exhausted, he couldn't move, while the terrible feeling warred with his immobile limbs. 

"What the fuck," another voice said, one he distantly recognised as the captain of the ANBU team he'd been pulled onto for back up on his last mission, a mission he didn't remember completing. Subscniousness pulled him under before he was able to think on that any further.


	2. Consequences for Actions Outside of your Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi faces his superiors in the aftermath. He's not taking it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnnnnnnnnn PLOT

Kakashi stared at the cave floor, dusty and littered with pebbles, as he had been doing for the last however long. He wasn't counting the seconds as they ticked by, nor the minutes. He wasn't counting much of anything, or thinking either. He was just sat on the artificial rocky ledge, ears open to any commands sent his way, but otherwise, he did nothing. 

Unmoving, he was slouched, his hands limp between his knees, elbows resting on his thighs, head turned downwards. He remained this way when the team captain walked in and took a seat beside Kakashi on the other end of the ledge. From the archway he came from was another room in the cave they had made to ward off the elements during the night. Konoha was a four hour run from here and everyone was antsy to return. But it was due to their eagerness that they were too tired to complete the final stretch. 

For a moment, the captain didn't say anything. He made himself comfortable, sighed twice into the quiet, and told the other two team members in the next room to knock it off when their argument grew too loud. Once more, he sighed, and then he spoke. 

"Please tell me it was a genjutsu and that... person looked like the girl of your dreams or some shit," he began, his voice rough. All the other captains were similar, gruff veterans who'd been at the job for too long. 'Too long' varied in denotation in ANBU, it was measured by mental endurance, not time. Most ANBU captains had reached their breaking points and carried on where others succumbed. 

Kakashi had always been an outlier and so was his team. All of them were young. Teens when they began and now Kakashi had recently hit twenty. The captain was his senior by almost a decade. 

"I don't think it was a genjustu," Kakashi said, his voice raw, "I know genjutsu. This was..." 

- _Pleasure. Pain. Violation. Bad. Corruption. Wrong. Dirty. Euphoric._ -

"... chemical, I think."

The captain sighed, and maybe he put his head in his hands, dragged his fingers down his face in exasperation, maybe, but Kakashi's eyes hadn't strayed from the ground so he couldn't know. "I believed you when you woke up and panicked, I still believe you didn't want any of... _that_ , but this doesn't look good. Whoever lays their eyes on my report tomorrow will make their own judgements. Just be glad it's too high profile for most clearances."

With that, the man left. In the next room, he called for the whispering argument between the others to be ended and for everyone to sleep. He was keeping watch for the first few hours, then they would take turns. Kakashi was not designated watch.

* * *

Kakashi knew, abstractly, once they'd entered Konoha's gates, he was ushered to the Hokage tower by the captain and the other two left at some point on floor one or two, maybe three, and now he was stood listlessly outside of the Hokage's office while his temporary captain gave his report. 

There were several nigh undetectable ANBU on watch, as there always were around the Hokage's office. Several ears and eyes that Kakashi couldn't reasonably track without his Sharingan, nevermind in his current state. All listening and watching, as per their job description. 

Kakashi wasn't injured, much. He wasn't tired either. Physically. His body was fine with aid of pain killers, the finger-shaped bruises he'd discovered earlier didn't hurt so much as they reminded him of their existence with each dull pang. 

Without the wall behind him, he'd be on the floor if only because he couldn't will himself to stand without support. Dread slogged the connection between mind and body, he could barely bring himself to be dragged all the way here and deposited outside, and that was what happened. The captain had kept a stern grip on his shoulder and towed him.

Inside the office were consequences of actions outside of his control. He didn't - he hadn't been in his right mind but the eye witness accounts were damning. 

He thought about leaving, running away, but he couldn't do that either. He wasn't capable, right now.

The door to the office slipped open and out came the captain with an exceptionally grim face. "Your turn, go... make it make sense," he said and gave Kakashi a small shove in the right direction. 

His legs took him into the office without him meaning to, like a cart pushed down a small incline, and he entered the warm glow of candlelight and fell into the ANBU kneel in front of the desk. "Hound, reporting."

Smoke filled his nostrils and his nose twitched. It was one of those days for the Hokage, then. Understandable. 

"My condolences, this mission was hard on you," Sarutobi began and Kakashi's head snapped up in shock. The Hokage's face was tight but mostly sad. "The man you encountered two days ago has been identified as a member of a highly dangerous terrorist organisation, a culmination of some of the strongest missing-nin we have on record. They are ruthless and, as evidenced, twisted. There is no doubt in my mind that one of such an organisation would be capable of such a seemingly impossible cruel act.

"What is most important here is that we get your side of the story, whatever means incapacitated you are very dangerous indeed," the Hokage tapped a sprinkling of tobacco out of his pipe, "report, Hound."

"There's a blank space in my memory, between conducting recon while on mission to... not quite waking up, but reaching some level of consciousness elsewhere..."

The words rattled out of him without inflexion. Later that night when he was holding the covers tight in a way he hadn't since he was young, the telling of the tale felt just like that, a tale.

* * *

It didn't feel like a tale when he woke up and the pain killers wore off. 

Groaning, he propped himself up against the headboard and dragged a hand up his face and through his hair. Confusion held him in the wake of his aches and pains in places he very rarely experiences aches and pains. And then it all crashed down on him. 

He didn't make it to the bathroom before vomiting. 

There was a mop riddled with old stubborn bloodstains in the closet and he had his hands wrapped around the handle when the rattling started. Poking his head into his living-room-stroke-kitchen, he saw a small toad tapping on the window and leaving sticky webbed prints with each strike. A summons, he surmised. 

Still wearing his clothes from the night before, he dragged his mask back up over his face from where it rested on his neck and stumbled over to the window, mop forgotten. With a rusted creak, he pushed up the wooden frame and the toad promptly leapt onto his small dining table.

"Master Jiraiya summons you to the Hokage's office, the meeting is of utmost importance as Master Jiraiya is unable to stay long," the toad croaked and vanished with a puff of smoke.

Shit, Sensei's Sensei? He was just about the last person Kakashi wanted to see while he was like this. He wasn't limping but it was a near thing and so soon after that... encounter with the terrorist nin, it couldn't be about anything else. 

No thoughts spared for how he'd rolled out of bed and hadn't eaten, he slipped out of the already open window and took to the rooftops. Refreshing wind and outdoor smells brought him a brief semblance of peace before the contrast highlighted the yucky feel of his body.

Once he found purchase on the ledge outside of the office, he scrubbed at his face hastily and dragged rough fingers through his hair. He needed a good wash and to never wake up again, but there were expectations he had to maintain. Even if he failed other expectations in the process. 

Taking a fortifying breath, he slipped into the office and stood to attention in front of the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi sat in his chair with a serious expression but at least his pipe was on the side and not in his hand. To the right in a guest chair he must have pulled up was an equally serious Jiraiya.

"Hatake Kakashi, reporting," Kakashi said and stuck his hands in his pockets to avoid fidgeting under the twin stares of two of the most formidable shinobi the present world had seen. If he focused on them, he wouldn't think about... that. But his focus was a dual blade, their eyes, although mostly unreadable outside of 'serious' or 'grave', could be imagined to be scornful or disgraced if he looked at them too long. It all looped back around to what he desperately didn't want to think about. 

"At ease, Hatake, I know your story," Jiraiya cut into the silence. Anyone else would defer to the Hokage and let him speak first and there was that deference there, but Jiraiya was once Sarutobi's student and he was a Legendary Sanin, their respect was mutual. Maybe he could have been Hokage if he stayed in the village for more than two days at a time. 

"I took the liberty of informing Jiraiya of the incident in advanced and relayed your report for the sake of time constraints, the event is pertinent to Jiraiya's current mission but that is exactly why we must keep this brief," the Hokage said and his eyes slipped to his pipe and then back to the matter at hand. 

"Let's just cut to the chase, I've got some questions and I've never been a fan of formality, just slows things down," Jiraiya smiled but it was strained, a clear attempt to put him at ease. Kakashi was certain there was very little either of them could do to put him at ease or anywhere close to it. "Did the attack feel targeted?"

The attack... that was a good way of putting it, but it didn't quite fit right in his head. And, targeted? He hadn't thought too deeply about the attack until now as he was forced to keep his bile down, but when he did think about it, "he knew my name and he said..."

_"If you're good I could take it off in the future."_

_"I think I like you more when you can't speak."_

_"It wasn't this easy at first. It's a shame I can't keep you like this, but I have plans for the future, for the world and for **you**."_

_"This is so much better than I expected!"_

_"When we do this **again** , I'll have you _crying _and_ screaming _. Eventually, I won't even need the technique to do it either. **You'll get all worked up because I tell you to** , without any _touch _. Sounds like a tall order, right? Well, I don't know all of the logistics yet, but **I'll make it happen.** "_

Woodgrain, rough, beaten down with time, against his hands. Palms flat on the floor, nails sinking into the floorboards. A weight on his right should, two taps, a voice somewhere. Then, force, pulling him, he couldn't do this- not again-

"Woah, woah, easy now, I'm not that scary, am I?" Deep, reassuring, somewhat familiar. Non-aggressive but cautious. 

Kakashi blinked. He had a firm grip of a kunai poised defensively, guarding his position in the corner of the room. Office. The room was the Hokage's office. Jiraiya stood a metre and a half from him with placating hands. Beyond him, Sarutobi dismissed two ANBU who'd jumped down from their guard posts. 

With leaden hands, he put the kunai away and eased himself out of his defensive position and shook himself lightly. "Apologies I... I'm not sure what came over me."

"That's fine, guess it's my fault for sneaking up on you, hey kid? Oh! I just remembered, I have a little something for you after we get this little talk over and done with. Rumour has it you're a fan of something of my very own creation! I wouldn't expect any less of you, you're clearly a man of refined taste, just like yours truly," Jiraiya laughed, full and loud. His change in subject brought Kakashi away from his corner and wiped away some of the tension from the room. 

"Ah, yes, that's very kind of you," Kakashi scratched the back of his head with one hand and shoved the other into his pocket. On any other occasion, he'd be full to the brim with a certain joy he didn't often have within his grasp. Chasing after that joy, he cleared his throat and endeavoured to get this over with as quickly as possible. "To answer your question," he breathed, "it was targeted."

All jolly humour was drained from Jiraiya's face. "I see, any ideas on his relationship to you?"

"I didn't recognise him, I don't know how he knew me, but he had my name and had... ideas about a future that involved me," Kakashi said and felt his mind slowly retreating and pulling forward the mission report mindset. Few ANBU missions were pleasant, he was well practised in compartmentalising. This mission had just taken more of a toll than most. 

"Perhaps it was Hatake's reputation that drew the man to him, although I find it most concerning that he knew the identity beneath your ANBU mask," Sarutobi said. 

"Perhaps, and I think that's most likely, but let's consider all angles first," Jiraiya interjected, a testament to the aforementioned mutual respect between Hokage and Sanin, "if you did know him, it might explain why you didn't resist."

Kakashi's heart dropped to his stomach and struggled not to react. "That's not," he scrambled to find the words to explain himself, "what I mean to say is, it's not that I didn't resist, but, I was coerced by whatever... he did, to me."

"Captain Hiori reported that you were very enthusiastic in your engagement with the assailant and you reported no genjustu. No aphrodisiacs were found in your system nor any other anomalies, that doesn't leave us with many options. I'm just trying to narrow things down, alright kid? I'm not trying to say you'd do this again in a heartbeat and clearly something was going on with your head but I need you to work with me here. Did you resist?" Jiraiya crossed his arms and settled back into his chair, his expression tired. 

Seconds ticked by and Kakashi didn't speak. He knew the answer and he hated it with vitriol, hated himself for it. The most damning part of this whole mess was that he hadn't. "I wasn't in my right mind."

"Kid."

A pause.

"I didn't resist."

Jiraiya looked to the window in the same moment Sarutobi gave in and picked up his pipe. He didn't light it, but it balanced in his palm ready to be indulged. 

"Well then," Jiraiya planted his hands on his knees and stood up with a spritely huff, his eyes looking anywhere but at Kakashi. "I think that's everything, I'll be off now and-"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sarutobi asked and twisted his pipe once in his hand. He looked measuredly at Jiraiya and then turned his gaze pointedly onto Kakashi. At least he would still look at Kakashi, although he wasn't sure if he prefered that or not.

"Ah, well, I guess I did have a few more questions but they're not necessary, the poor kid's been through enough already hasn't he?" Jiraiya chuckled awkwardly and patted Kakashi twice heavily on his shoulder. It took all of Kakashi's limited will power not to grab the hand and try to incapacitate a legendary sanin or worse: freeze up and cower. 

Sarutobi sighed. "I thought I taught my students to be better than this, but I suppose I'll have to say it plainly. It's rude to tell someone of your intention to give them a gift and then not follow through."

Kakashi didn't want it, not anymore. Not when it was so clearly no longer meant for him, forced upon him by authority. His mind flew back to his brief stint in the academy when his dad forced him to bring a gift to apologise to Obito when he told him about- 

Thoughts on his childhood were better left in his childhood. 

"Ahaha, yes, of course! I'm getting on in my age, sensei, I'll be just like you soon enough," Jiraiya laughed awkwardly again while he retrieved a package from his pocket. "Here you are, signed and everything, it'd sell for a pretty penny but I'd prefer it if you kept it to yourself."

Kakashi wanted to feel happy or excited or something when the book was placed into his hands, his eyes focusing on it rather than the man who still wasn't looking at him, but the event had been soured. "Thank you, I'll take care of it."

The meeting came to a swift conclusion and Kakashi ran home, only to groan at the sight of sticky dried vomit hardened onto his floorboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu no sex here sorry my dudes that will come soon tho
> 
> I am treatin this kinda seriously u see I want my amoral smut to feel embedded in the universe u kno. also my guy kashi gotta react n feel n stuff ig 
> 
> LMK if I need tags or smth and ask me questions if u need 2. It's not planned properly but I can tell you what I wont write. because there are some things I just wont write personally. Or I am not ready to write. but most shit is free game and ill update tags as we go. LIKE NOW OMG WE NEED A TAG UPDATE that's crazy I rlly went in here without the Porn With Plot tag gd, pulled a fast one on you guys

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if i need to tag anything
> 
> btw, i have plotted a bit of this and i know the end goal but that could all change. I'll take suggestions if i like 'em.


End file.
